planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Lehmann's Poison Frog
| image = LehmannsPoisonFrog.jpg | scientificname = Oophaga lehmanni | exhibit = Exhibit | edition = Standard | continent = South America | countries = Colombia | iucnstatus = cr | fencegrade = | landarea = | waterarea = | climbingarea = | temperature = 26-31 | humidity = 80-90 | biome = | gsize = 1-6 | malebachelor = | femalebachelor = | reproduction = Difficult | maturity = 1 year | sterility = Death | gestaincub = 1 months | interbirth = 11 Months | class = Amphibia | order = Anura | family = Dendrobatidae | genus = Oophaga }} (Oophaga lehmanni) is a small South American frog featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. It is one of the game's Exhibit Animals. Zoopedia Description General Information Lehmann's poison frog (or Oophaga lehmanni) is a species of amphibian endemic to the Colombian rainforests of the Anchicaya valley, and cannot be found anywhere else in the world. Preferring to live on the forest floor, the frog can occasionally be found residing on low branches and bushes, distinguished by the thick dark brown to black banding on its back, head and legs. In between these are bright lines of coloration that can occur in red, yellow, and orange color morphs. The frogs are an average of 1.24in-1.44in in length when fully grown. Social Lehmann's poison frogs are solitary animals, only interacting with other frogs in order to mate. Reproduction After the rainy season, the males search the damp forest floor and low-hanging branches for a suitable area for eggs to be laid. Once a good spot has been identified, the male frog starts making high pitched calls to attract a female who - if impressed with the area he has selected - will lay several large eggs there. The male then fertilizes and protects the batch of eggs for the next 4 weeks, turning them over to ensure they remain damp on the forest floor. Just as the young are about to hatch, the male will take them to separate pools of water, feeding them with unfertilized eggs after they're born. After 2 to 3 months, the tadpoles mature into froglets and become independent, becoming sexually mature after approximately one year. Animal Care Tropical Plant B Tropical Plant C Mister A Mister B Mister C Leaf Litter A Leaf Litter B Leaf Litter C }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *The frog's coloration acts as a warning to potential predators that it's toxic. The toxins on the frog's skin causes intense pain and swelling. *The frog's natural range is very small 4m2 so it's vulnerable to habitat loss through deforestation. *Overexploitation has been a threat to the frog - the pet trade capitalise on its unique colouration and patterning. *Lehmann's poison frog tadpoles often grow into froglets in small pockets of water in hollow trees or bamboo branches. *The tadpoles are also cannibalistic, so the father will separate the eggs before they hatch. Gallery Image Gallery RedDartFrog.png Category:Tropical Animals Category:Carnivores